Thomas and Gordon and other stories
Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories, also known as Volume 1 in New Zealand, is a UK/AUS/NZ/WAL VHS featuring eight first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was re-released in 1993 under the name Thomas and the Trucks and other stories in the UK. The original release was simply titled Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Description 1986 UK/1987 AUS It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome, and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages and of course their Boss, the Fat Controller. Now Thomas has a new friend - storyteller Ringo Starr, who says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's cheeky and has a mind of his own. Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" 1988 UK It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome. Share 8 exciting adventures with Thomas and his friends, Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages and of course their Boss, the Fat Controller. Now Thomas has a new friend - storyteller Ringo Starr, who says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's cheeky and has a mind of his own. Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" 1991 AUS It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages, and of course their Boss, the Fat Controller. His friend, storyteller Ringo Starr, says "Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches Trivia * The 1986 UK and 1987 Australian releases of this video were simply called "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends". * The Video Collection release cover featured illustrations by Owen Bell. * VCI also released a Sony Camcorder version. * The back cover of the 1986 UK and 1991 Australian releases feature an image from Trouble in the Shed. * The front cover of the 1991 Australian and New Zealand releases feature an image from Saved from Scrap. * The back cover of the New Zealand release features an image from Percy and Harold. * The cover of the 1993 UK release features an image from Henry's Forest. Goofs * On the 1986 UK release, "Guild" is misspelt "Gulid". Gallery File:ThomastheTankEngineandFriendsVHS.jpg|1986 UK front cover File:ThomastheTankEngineandFriendsVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|1986 UK back cover and spine File:ThomastheTankEngineandFriends1985VHS.png|1986 UK release with VCI label File:ThomasandGordonandOtherStories1988backcoverandspine.jpg|1988 UK back cover and spine File:Thomas&theTrucksandotherStories.PNG|1993 UK release File:ThomasandtheTrucksandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|1993 UK back cover and spine File:ThomasandtheTrucksandotherstoriesVideoCassette.jpg|UK Re-release tape File:ThomastheTankEngineandFriends1988australiancover.jpg|1987 Australian cover File:ThomastheTankEngineandFriends1988australianbackcoverandspine.jpg|1987 Australian back cover and spine File:ThomastheTankEngine&FriendsAustralian1987VHSNumberless.png|Unnumbered 1987 Australian cover File:ThomastheTankEngine&FriendsAustralian1987VHSbackcoverandspine.png|Unnumbered 1987 Australian back cover and spine File:Tape.png|1987 Australian tape File:ThomasandGordonAUcover.jpg|1991 Australian cover File:ThomasandGordonAUback.jpg|1991 Australian back cover and spine File:ThomasandGordonAUtape.jpg|1991 Australian tape File:ThomasandGordonandotherstoriesNewZealandVHS.jpg|New Zealand VHS (CEL Home Video) File:Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories Volume 1 front.png|New Zealand VHS (Endeavor Entertainment) ThomasandGordonandOtherStoriesWelshVHS.jpg|Welsh VHS TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)39.png|Hilary Fortnam holds up this video in The Thomas the Tank Engine Man. Category:VHS Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases Category:Welsh VHS/DVD releases